Picking up the pieces
by GSR4ever87
Summary: After Eric leaves, Calleigh and Horatio become close, but what happens when he suddenly comes back? Will Ducaine end before they begin? And what happens when he goes to Vegas to visit an old acquaintance. Also someone from Vegas relocates to Miami to mend a broken heart, will he find love? Characters from the original CSI appear. First Ducaine Story. Read and find out.
1. Comfort

Disclaimer: Don't own the main character just borrowing them.

Summary: After Eric leaves, Calleigh and Horatio become close, but what happens when he suddenly comes back? Will Ducaine end before they begin? And what happens when he goes to Vegas to visit an old acquaintance. Also Someone from Vegas relocates to Miami to mend a broken heart, will he find love? Characters from the original CSI appear. First Ducaine Story. Read and find out.

AN: As you can tell on my screen name I am really out of my comfort zone but Ducaine is one of my favorite couples and the Idea came to me, so I had to give it a try. I hope you give it a try.

AN#2 : I didn't watch the later seasons so descriptions of certain episodes was based on promos, Spoliers and reading about them so any mistakes I apologize.

AN#3: See Profile if confused about the Other Characters.

AN#4: Sorry if anybody is out of character I do try my best.

Title: Picking up the pieces  
Rating: K+  
Time-line: CSI Miami: Season 9, CSI: Season 10  
Spoilers: Mentions of a few episodes from 8 & 9  
Warnings: Violence (Briefly)  
Main Parings: Ducaine  
Minor Parings: Calleigh/Eric (Mention), Ryan/OC (Special note in Profile), Warrick/OC (Special note in Profile), Catnip, GSR

* * *

Picking up the pieces

Chapter 1: Comfort

A 5'3, slim, long blond Haired, Green eyed Calleigh Duquesne stood in the locker room and watched Eric Delko walk away with tears in her eyes she couldn't believe this happened, he just walked away not only from being a CSI but their relationship, even though he didn't say the words, she just had a feeling deep down they were done. She thought he would be different then the other guys she dated and hurt her.

She wiped her tears away and shook her head before she got into that train of thought and since it was the end of shift she grabbed her things from her locker and walked out to the parking lot and into her vehicle.

A 5'11, Slim, Red Haired, blue eyed Horatio Caine was up in his office looking out his window and watched Calleigh get into her vehicle and drove away. He sighed knowing that it must be killing her that Eric left, he had a feeling that his young CSI was leaving and even though they didn't come out and say they were in a relationship, he felt that something was different between them.

He saw how scared she was when Eric went missing and how relieved she was when he was going to be ok. Horatio sighed again and turned away from his window, she is hurting and now it was up to him to comfort her and that's what he was going to do. He puts on his sunglasses and walks out of his office and out of the lab. He gets in his vehicle and heads towards her house.

Calleigh had just changed into something more comfortable when there was a knock on the door, she sighed and walked to it, opened it and saw Horatio standing there with his sunglasses on.

A part of her should have known he would be here, in the past he was there for her when she needed comfort and could always count on him, but lately their friendship had been slipping and she didn't realize how much she missed it or him until he was standing in front of her.

She had always had a secret crush on him but since nothing came of it she tried to moved on, then she thinks 'look were that got me', she mentally shook her head from those thoughts, she didn't want to think about that right now.

He takes his sun glasses off, tilts his head and continues to look at her, she had stopped crying but her eyes were still a little red but to him she still looked beautiful, he had always thought that, since the first day she came to work for him 12 years ago and that's how long he had loved her he just has never said anything, even now he is still going to keep it a secret he was just going to try and get his friendship back on track he missed it and her.

They were looking at each other and the moment he was about to take a breath to talk she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist and when he got over the shock he puts his arms over her shoulders and rubbed her back up and down after a few minutes she pulls back looks up at him sheepishly and spoke in her southern accent. "Sorry Horatio."

He gives her a small smile and said. "Don't worry about it Calleigh."

She gives him a smile back and spoke. "Would you like to come in?"

"If you don't mind."

She nods, releases the hold on him and moves out of the way they took a step to the door and just like the gentleman he is lets her walk in first. Once he got in he shut the door and before they got to the couch Calleigh speaks again. "Do you want something to drink?"

He shook his head and said. "no thanks." She nods again and sits down, he walks the rest of the way to the couch and sits down leaving some space between them, it was a few minutes of uncomfortable silence then he looks at her and said. "Calleigh I'm…."

She cuts him off. "I know you came over here to comfort me but can we please not talk about him."

He nods, gives her a small smile and said. "yes Ma'am."

She smiles back and once they get more comfortable on the couch they started talking just like in the past, they talked about old times, smiled and laughed just enjoying the time together.

As it was getting later in the evening they had a little dinner nothing major just some sandwiches and as he took his final bite and swallowed it his phone rings, he looks at the ID then at her and smiles apologetic to her, she nods back telling him to get it.

He gets up from the table and heads to the back porch and while he was looking out in the ocean, he picks up his phone and said. "Caine." He talks to the caller. "yeah I called…I was wondering if your still interested in the job….ok….see you in two weeks….Bye."

They hang up the phone, he puts his in his pocket and just stood there for a few minutes and when he turned around Calleigh was just coming outside they look at each other and she said. "you want to sit out here?" He nods and smiles, she knows he likes looking out in the ocean.

She hands his bottle of water to him then they go and sit on the chairs at the patio table that she had and once they were seated, he looks out in the Ocean and She looks at him for a minute then looks out there too.

After a minute of silence she speaks. "so are you going to find somebody else to help at the lab?" Since Eric Left that left them with four people, themselves, Ryan Wolf, who was 6'0, Muscular had Brown hair, Hazel eyes and he used to be a cop until they lost a CSI years ago and he got the job and Natalia Boa Vista, she was 5'7, Brown hair, Brown eyes, she was still just training to be a CSI and also works DNA.

He looks at her, she looks back at him, he nods then said. "Actually yeah I had a feeling that…"

He trails off getting uncomfortable talking about Eric right now he didn't want to make her upset or sad, Calleigh nodded and said. "it's ok you know eventually he would come up, go on."

He nods and continues. "I had a feeling Eric was going to leave so I called a few people a couple of days ago and they said they would get back to me so one of them called me back."

She nodded and he looked back at the ocean and after she took a drink from her water she asked. "who?"

Still looking out to the water he said. "Warrick Brown from Las Vegas, you remember working with him four years ago don't you?"

Four Years ago Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas Crime lab came to Miami to help track down a suspect from their case.

"yes I remember him, did he say why he wanted to relocate?"

Horatio takes a drink from his water then said. "no, but I guess their loss our gain, right?"

They look at each other and smiled a little, she nods and said. "yeah."

He nods back then after a few minutes of staring they looked away, Horatio cleared his throat and as he was getting up he said. "I better head home, its getting late."

Calleigh nods and gets up too, as they were walking to the front door apart of her wanted him to stay longer their time together all evening was one of the best she had in awhile and she was afraid that after he leaves it would be like it was before and she didn't want that and her face must have shown what she was thinking because when he stepped on the front porch he turned to her and asked. "what's the matter?"

She was thinking about telling him it was nothing but she knew he would get it out of her in the end so she spoke the truth. "I really missed talking to you like we did tonight and I am afraid that once you leave we will go back to the way it was and I don't want that." She didn't know why but she started to cry again.

He shook his head and puts his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away then said. "it won't, I am not going anywhere unless you tell me to, I want the old friendship that we had in the past too, so if you need me all you have to do is pick up the phone ok?"

She nodded, he wiped the remaining tears away and brings her in a hug and wraps his arms around her and she wraps her arms around his waist, they both close their eyes savoring this feeling, after a few minutes they opened their eyes, pulled back and looked at each other he gives her that smile that Calleigh had always loved and said. "I missed our talks too, Goodnight sweetheart."

She smiled at the endearment that she missed and said back."Goodnight Handsome."

He smiles bigger at that also missing the endearment then with one more look, they release each other and he turns and walks to his vehicle, got in and drove away.

Calleigh watched until she couldn't see him anymore then she walks inside, cleans up and heads to bed despite having a not so good day her evening wasn't so bad, least she got her best friend back.

On Horatio's way home he was happy that he got his best friend back too and maybe a part of him was hoping one day it could be more.

* * *

AN: well there you go, do you want to read more? Review and let me know.

AN#2: Those of you waiting for the next installment of the Forbidden Love Series, the first chapter will be up sometime tomorrow morning, so be on the look out.


	2. A new Member

AN: Thanks for the reviews here is the second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Member

Two weeks later

Warrick Brown stepped into the Miami Dade CSI Crime Lab, he was African American, 6'0, an Athletic build, Green eyes and brown hair.

As he was walking to the receptionist he was looking around the lab, it was different then it was when he was here the last time, this lab was more open so sunlight can come through the windows. He smiled politely at the receptionist that was a blond haired women, she smiled back a little flirty and said. "How can I help you Sir?"

"Hi, I am Warrick Brown, I am the new CSI and I am just wondering where I go."

"just one minute please." Warrick nodded and as she got on the phone Warrick took an extra look at her and noticed how she looked like Catherine Willows, she had the same build, the same blond hair and even those blue eyes.

Catherine was a very good friend of his and ex-boss, who he had a crush on pretty much the whole time he worked at the lab. He shook his head not wanting to go down that road, she was part of the reason for him wanting to leave Vegas, she just didn't know about it but then he mentally sighed thinking how sad she looked when he told her he was leaving, then he scoffs to himself and thinks. 'it's not like she will be alone she…' his thoughts where interrupted when the blond haired women spoke which he was thankful for. "There will be some one from the dayshift to help you out in 10 minutes, so sit tight."

Warrick just nodded and said. "Thanks." then he turned and walked to the line of chairs, sat down and waited. The receptionist watched him for a minute then sighed and went back to her duties.

10 minutes later, Calleigh comes in the lab and looks over at the chairs and sees Warrick, he notices her too and stands up, they walk toward each other and when they met in the middle they gave each other a friendly hug then pulled back, smiled at each other and Calleigh said. "it's nice to see you again Warrick."

"you too."

"I would love to stand here and catch up but I just came from a scene to pick you up, we have a triple, so are you ready?" He nodded and they got him a visitors badge for now until they could get his own, then headed to the crime scene with little talk but it was comfortable.

When they got there Warrick was introduced to the people he didn't know, said hi to Horatio and got right to work, he had a feeling he will like it here and he was happy with the change of scenery.

* * *

Hours later and three hours after shift they were calling it a night, so while they were walking outside to their vehicles Ryan speaks. "So you guys up for a drink?"

Warrick looks at him and said. "you know a good place?"

They all smiled and Natalia spoke. "of course he does his girlfriend is the head bartender and owner."

Ryan smiles bigger, nods his head and said. "I can introduce you to Amanda and her younger sister BreAnna, she works with her."

Amanda and her younger sister by a few Years, Co-own a sports bar and Grill in downtown Miami, they were born and raised in Oregon and after college Amanda wanted out of the state so she went to Florida, she liked Miami so much she settled there and when she found a nice looking building for a new business she turned it into a bar and when BreAnna was in her last year of college she transferred to Miami University to be closer to her sister. When they agreed to share the place they turned it into a Grill too. BreAnna does most of the cooking, while Amanda did the drinks. Amanda may have only been there three years and her sister a year but their place was the best place to go after work for drinks, food, playing games like foosball, darts, pool and watching sports.

Ryan had always drove past the bar and Grill, then six months ago he walked in and it changed his life forever. Him and Amanda started out as friends then a month later they became more they have been a couple for five months now.

Warrick nods and said. "ok I'm in."

Ryan and Natalia smile then they look at Calleigh and Horatio and Natalia said.  
"what about you guys? you haven't been out with us in awhile."

It had been a while since the whole team went out together, Horatio had been keeping his distance from Calleigh and Calleigh was concentrating on her relationship with Eric, but now things were different.

Calleigh and Horatio look at each other, his head tilted and his hands on his hips and they have a silent conversation, today is the day they usually go back to her place and hang out they have been doing that twice a week but looking at each other now they both decided they would go with the team so they both turned to the group and said they would join. They all smile and all walk to their own vehicles and once everybody was in Warrick followed them to the bar.

When they got there and out of their vehicles, they walked to and in the bar with Ryan leading the way.

When everybody was in they looked around and only a few people were there, on Monday afternoons it was the slowest time so they don't open until after 5:00 then it starts getting busy especially during football season.

As they were walking to a table, an average height, brunette haired, hazel eyed Amanda came in from the kitchen and saw them before they saw her, she looked at the gang and noticed a new guy with them, she smiles to herself getting an idea and walks back into the kitchen were her younger, tall, blond haired, blue eyed, sister was preparing for their dinner crowd.

BreAnna looks up at her sister and said. "I know that smile and whatever it is I am not doing it."

Amanda walks up to her and said. "come on, there is a new guy in the group they just walked in you should see him."

She looks at her older sister contemplating if she wanted to do that, ever since she moved here Amanda has been setting her up with guys and they haven't been good, but she sighed and said. "ok, but if he turns out to be a jerk like the others then Ryan is going to hear some pretty embarrassing stories."

"you wouldn't?" BreAnna made a face and Amanda nodded and said. "you would?" She nodded with a grin, Amanda just shook her head. "ok come on lets go met your prince."

BreAnna just shook her head, wiped her hands off and they both headed to the front of the bar where the tables are and when they stepped in the room, they saw the guys at their normal table and BreAnna just about had a heart attack that new guy looked very cute but she knew it wasn't all about the looks.

Ryan noticed them first so he stands up and said. "Hi babe."

Amanda smiles at him, walks over to him, wraps her arms around his shoulders and said. "hi honey." They kiss each other on the lips and got into their own little world.

The group watched them for a minute then when they realized Ryan wasn't going to introduce Warrick, Calleigh speaks. "BreAnna this is Warrick Brown, Warrick this is BreAnna."

Warrick had been staring at the blond haired women since the sister's stopped at the table and when her eyes met his something clicked but he knew it was going to take more then one meeting with her to get over the crush he had with Catherine.  
He mentally shook his head again, stood up held out his hand and said. "nice to met you BreAnna."

She smiled and shook his hand and when they released it she nodded and said. "you too Warrick, I hope you enjoy it here."

He smiles and said. "I think I just might." She smiles bigger.

Horatio, Calleigh and Natalia all smile knowing a connection was happening between those two.

Finally when Ryan and Amanda got back to earth Ryan speaks. "And Warrick this is Amanda, Amanda this is Warrick brown."

Ryan puts his arm around her waist, Warrick and Amanda shook hands and she said. "it's nice to met you, welcome to Miami."

He nods, sits back down and said. "thank you."

Amanda nods back and as more people started coming in, BreAnna announced her exit so she could finish preparing food and Ryan walked with Amanda to go get the drinks for everybody.

While Ryan was still gone, Calleigh looks at Warrick and said. "you know she is single."

Warrick looks at Calleigh and said. "I didn't say anything."

They smile and Natalia said. "we know but you have been staring at that kitchen door since she left the room."

He knew he couldn't deny that but he said. "well I am not ready to date yet so if she want's friendship I am all in."

They heard the tone of his voice and he sounded a little sad, like something happened and one of them was going to say something but Ryan came back with the tray of drinks with a smile then said. "Here you guys go first round is on me."

They dropped the subject about Warrick, grabbed the drinks and started the evening talking.

Two hours later and after a few drinks and some food in them, Calleigh, Ryan and Natalia were playing darts while Horatio and Warrick were at the table, they were watching them laughing and having a good time, then Horatio looked at Warrick and said. "you want to talk about it?"

Warrick looks away from them, looks at his new boss and said. " about what?"

Horatio tilts his head and said. "About the girl trouble and the reason you decided to relocate here." They look at each other for another minute then Warrick looks away and Horatio speaks again. "I know that we don't know each other very well and I know how much you probably miss your old team and your other boss Gil Grissom but if you ever want to talk I am here alright?"

Warrick nodded, he looked back at Horatio and said. "Thank you I really appreciate it."

Horatio just nodded and Warrick looks away again and they take a drink of their beer then when Warrick set his bottle down he starts speaking. "it really was all my fault, four years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life by getting married to a women I thought I loved and ended up hurting the women who I did love."

He stops for a minute and Horatio took the opportunity to speak. "you mean Catherine don't you?"

Warrick looks at Horatio shocked and Horatio smiled and said. "I kind of had a feeling when you two were here."

Warrick nodded and continued. "yeah and by the time I got the divorce, Catherine had already moved on to my best friend, then after witnessing Grissom leaving the lab and to top it all off seeing Catherine and Nick get married three weeks ago, it felt to different there so I needed a change."

Warrick stopped and took another drink and Horatio nodded then said. "I see, well I am sorry for the circumstances that brought you here but I am glad you are and I have no doubt your going to be just fine."

Warrick smiled and said. "Thank you." Horatio nods, takes a drink and looks over at the gang playing darts. Warrick watches Horatio for a minute and said. "what about you?"

Horatio looks back at Warrick and asked. "what?"

Warrick chuckles a little and said. "you and Calleigh, when are you going to make your move?" Warrick could tell that Horatio was going to deny it so he speaks again before Horatio does. "and don't try and deny it I know those looks you were showing her all day, believe me I seen a lot of those kinds of looks between Gil and my colleague Sara. So I know what they look like."

When he stopped talking her thinks. 'yeah you could see the looks between your boss and colleague but not the women you love and your best friend. Then maybe you could have nipped it in the bud before something happened.' he mentally shook his head and Horatio talks getting Warrick out of his own sad thoughts again. "she just got out of a relationship and I want to wait before I get involved with her and besides who said anything about her liking me back." Horatio stops just so he could turn to look at Calleigh and before Warrick could open his mouth Horatio continues. "I mean look at her she is so young, beautiful, she could have any man that she wanted, why would she want a man with so much baggage."

Usually He would keep all of this inside but he felt that since Warrick told him a little bit he could do the same, then he shook his head and before Warrick could open his mouth once again, Horatio stands up and said. "I am going to head out, I just remembered that my son Kyle was going to come over tonight."

Kyle Harmon was his son that he didn't know he had until a few years ago from an old girlfriend he was with when he had an alias and now Kyle was a young man and Horatio was trying to establish a father son relationship with him.

Warrick just nodded, Horatio put money on the table and walked out the bar, a few minutes later the small group came back to the table and saw that Horatio wasn't there anymore so after they sat down Natalia spoke. "were is H?"

Warrick looked at them and said. "He said something about his son coming over tonight and he left."

Natalia and Ryan just nodded and took a sip of their drink and Warrick saw a glimpse of Calleigh's face and she went from happy to sad even though she tired to hide it and Warrick thinks. 'they have it bad for each other.' then he mentally sighed and thinks. 'it's almost like watching Grissom and Sara all over again, I just hope they talk soon they don't want to make the sa….' He sighed again but this time it was a little to loud he was getting frustrated on these thoughts.

Ryan spoke. "yo man are you ok?"

Warrick nodded and replied changing the subject. "yeah, so anybody up for foosball?"

Ryan smiles stands up and said. "your on." Warrick smiles, stands up, the guys looked at the girls and said. "you coming?"

Both Calleigh and Natalia shook their heads and Calleigh said. "nah boys I am going to call it a night." Calleigh takes her last drink, stands up and drops money on the table, Natalia does the same and said. "yeah me too, have fun boys."

Warrick and Ryan both nodded their heads and told them bye then headed to the foosball table and Calleigh and Natalia left the bar.

While the guys were playing their game BreAnna was on break so she walks over to stand next to her sister and they were both looking at the guys when Amanda said. "so what do you think of Warrick?"

BreAnna smiled then replied. "well he defiantly has the looks." then her smile dimmed just a little and said. "But he looked a little sad, I wonder what happened."

"I could have Ryan find out and have him tell me."

BreAnna looks at her sister and said. "How are you going to get Ryan to tell you especially if he promises not to say anything?"

Amanda smiles bigger and said. "I have my ways."

BreAnna steps back, shook her head and said. "I don't want to know, just forget what I said."

Amanda pours a drink to two customers then looks at her sister and said. "are you sure?"

"yeah I will find out myself by old-fashion talking to him."

"ok, if you say so."

BreAnna smile then replied. "yes I say so."

Amanda nodded and BreAnna went back into the kitchen, Amanda watches her sister for a second then looks at the guys they were laughing and smiling, she mentally smiled and thinks. 'I think he is going to fit right in here.' then she went right to work wondering how things were going to be now and hoping her sister will find love with this new guy.

* * *

AN: sorry for the lack of Ducaine in this chapter but there will be a Ducaine moment next chapter. Please review if you want more.


	3. The First Step

AN: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews now here is another Chapter, Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 3: The First Step

Three months later

Things were pretty good and everybody was getting along and working wonderful together. Natalia's CSI skills were getting better, Ryan proposed to Amanda and now have been engaged for a month and started planning the big event.

Warrick and BreAnna started dating a few weeks ago, ever since they met that day he kept going to the Bar & Grill and when BreAnna took breaks they got to talking and they slowly started a friendship, they told each other everything, his mess with his ex-wife and the whole thing with Catherine then when Nick excitedly called him to tell him he was going to be a father to Catherine's baby he decided it was time to move on, so when Warrick asked BreAnna out she didn't even hesitate to say yes.

Horatio and Calleigh were spending more time together and getting their friendship back on track in fact stronger then it was in the past but also with them spending more time together their feelings for one another were getting stronger but neither one had admitted them out-loud. Calleigh was afraid of getting hurt once again and Horatio was afraid of getting rejected.

Horatio just closed another case with a smile on this face closing the cases when they got the guy always made him feel pretty good, but then he took a breath and sighed he was going to be bold today and ask Calleigh out on a real date, not the kind of dinners they have been sharing this one was going to be more special, more romantic.

He gets up from his chair, grabs his sunglasses off the desk and walked out of his office. As he was walking towards the break room Warrick and Ryan were walking toward him, they met in the middle of the hallway smiling at each other and Ryan said. "H, we're going to the bar you want to join us?"

"Sorry boys not tonight but tell Amanda and BreAnna I said hi."

They nodded and Warrick said. "will do, see you tomorrow have a good night H."

"you too." The guys nodded again and as they took a step closer to the door, Horatio speaks. "Have you guys seen Calleigh?"

They turn to him and Ryan speaks. "you might want to check her lab."

Horatio said thanks then the guys left, Horatio watches them for a minute and smiles, those two have become very fast friends, he was happy that his new team member fits so perfectly with them. He turns and heads to the Ballistics lab with his nerves gong crazy but happy he gets a chance to settle them before he speaks to her.

When he got to the ballistic lab he stands in the doorway and watches her, she was putting the guns up, she knew anything and everything about them, she could take them apart and put them together faster than anybody he knew.

While Calleigh was shutting the cabinet door to her guns she felt somebody watching her and she knew exactly who it was so when she turned to face him she had a smile on her face, before any one of them talked they were looking at each other and he was thinking how beautiful she was and wondering if asking her out would be a good idea and she was thinking how handsome he was and wondering what it would be like to go on a real date with him, both mentally shook their heads

Calleigh speaks in her southern accent. "Hi Handsome what can I do for you?" She walks over to her desk.

Horatio steps in the room with his sunglasses in his hand, looks at her and knew that he had to take the leap so he got up the courage and spoke. "I was hoping that you would accompany me to dinner tonight?"

She turns to him and said. "I would love too, isn't this our regular dinner night already?"

Her heart was pounding she had a feeling this was going to be different and got her wish when he speaks again. "yes Ma'am but I was hoping this could be more like a date."

He suddenly felt shy and turned his head away with his heart pounding harder waiting for her answer, Calleigh's heart was soaring inside and smiled at his shyness and spoke before he got to scared to take it back. "I would still love too."

He turns back to look at her, smiles a little bit bigger and couldn't help his excited tone. "Really?" it was almost like he was a teenager again.

Calleigh chuckled a little he was so cute right now and she loved it, she nodded her head and said. "yes really."

"ok, so I will pick you up in three hours."

"I'll be ready." he smiled bigger if that was even possible then with one more long look at each other he turned and left the room, once he was out he lets out the breath he was holding and thinks. 'I have a date with Calleigh Duquesne, the young beautiful, bullet girl' He mentally sighed in relief and walked out of the lab still with a smile on his face the whole way to his vehicle and home.

After Calleigh watched Horatio leave the room she also let out the breath she had been holding, then smiles and thinks. 'I have a date with Horatio Caine, the most compassionate, Handsomest, Horatio Caine.' then she giggled, she couldn't believe that this man can reduce her to act like little school girl getting asked on her first date. Then she shook her head, locked up, then left the lab so she could get ready for the night that could change her life.

* * *

AN: He finally asked her out, yeah. Next Chapter their date. Please review for more!


	4. A step forward

AN: I appreciate all the reviews

* * *

Chapter 4: First Date

Three hours Later

At Eight o'clock sharp Horatio knocked on Calleigh's door with a lot of butterflies in his stomach, he couldn't believe he could take down the most dangerous criminals without an ounce of nervousness but when it came to Calleigh he was a wreck.

A few seconds later the door opens and they both breathed a wow, Calleigh was wearing a nice long green dress that brought out her eyes, nice shoes that matched her dress, a little make-up and her hair was nicely put up, she was breathtaking and of course he wasn't bad looking himself, he had on a nice dark suite making him look like James bond.

They smile at each other and when Horatio got his voice back first. "you look amazing Calleigh."

She smiled and a little blush came over her face and said. "Thank you Handsome you don't look bad yourself."

He smiles bigger to hide his embarrassment, holds out his arm and said. "Shall we?"

She nods, turns to the door, shuts and locks it, then turns back to him and puts her arm through his and they walked to the vehicle and like the gentleman he is,  
he walks her to the passenger side, opens the door for her and helps her in, then before he shut the door she said. "Thank you."

"your welcome."

They smile at each other again, he shuts the door and walks to the drivers side glad he had a few more minutes to get the remaining butterflies out of his stomach. He gets to the drivers side, gets in, starts the vehicle and started the date they both have been waiting for.

After they had dinner at one of the most expansive and beautiful restaurants in Miami, they walked down the beach and she was surprised when he got bold and slipped his hand in hers but she didn't reject it in fact she held on to it.

After 20 minutes of walking and talking just enjoying being together in this new atmosphere, they walked back to his vehicle and he helped her in, got in himself and headed back to Calleigh's House, both sad the evening was almost over.

He gets to her place, parks in the driveway, shuts the vehicle off, opens his door, then walks over to her side of the vehicle, opens her door, holds out his hand and about the millionth time tonight Calleigh had a smile on her face, this was one of the best dates she ever had she didn't think there was anybody that was more a gentleman then Horatio Caine.

She gets out of the vehicle and with one of her hands still in his he shut the door and walked her to her front door, when they get there they face each other and she speaks. "Thank You Horatio, I had a wonderful Evening ."

"your welcome Calleigh and I had a wonderful time too."

He takes his hand out of hers and puts it on her cheek both hearts were pounding in anticipation then he started to lean down towards her and the whole time he was looking in her eyes just incase he saw the rejection in them, he stops a few inches away to give her one last opportunity to back away, but Calleigh didn't want to back away she wanted this moment for a very long time, so she closes the gap between them and their lips touched, the moment it did they both felt that spark knowing this is were they belong.

After a few minutes they pull apart breathing a little heavy but happy, they smiled at each other again, he kissed her forehead and said. "Goodnight Calleigh I'll see you tomorrow."

She leans up and kisses his cheek then said. "Goodnight Handsome and yes you will."

He smiles bigger kissed her on the cheek and headed to his vehicle with Calleigh watching the whole time, when he got in the car he waited till she was secure in her house and drove home being more happy then he ever thought possible and knowing this date changed everything for him and she will know soon how much he loves her.

When Calleigh was in her house, she shut the door, leaned back on the door and sighed in content and couldn't help but smile once again she had done that a lot tonight but she didn't care, she loved tonight and wouldn't mind repeating it with him and he is going to know soon that she really loves him. With that thought in mind she moved away from the door and got on something more comfortable so she can relax before going to bed.

30 minutes after changing into her sweat pants and a white tank top, she was sitting on her couch reading a book when there was a knock on the door, she set her book on the coffee table wondering who it would be and a part of her was hoping it was Horatio. She stands up, walks to the door and opened the door.

The moment she saw who it was on the other side she said shocked. "Eric."

Eric Delko was a Cuban, 6'0, Athletic build, had very sort black hair and brown eyes. He looks at Calleigh and said. "Hi Cal."

* * *

AN: Well he is back, what happens next? Please review if you want more. Sorry it was such a short Chapter, a little longer next chapter.


	5. one step back

AN: I am amazed by how many reviews I have been getting. Keep it up. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 5: A step back

All of Calleigh's breath just left her she couldn't believe this, she hadn't heard or talked to him in three months and just when she was getting over him he comes back. When she got over her shock she said. "Hi Eric." The tone wasn't angry just a little sharp.

He caught the tone and replied. "I know we haven't talked in months but can I please come in, I tried Ryan's place and he wasn't home."

Calleigh was really thinking about shutting the door on him but since she was nice and just because the romantic relationship didn't last didn't mean the friendship can't so she nodded and moved out of the way, he walks in with a small carry on bag in his hand, and while she was shutting the door she speaks. "Ryan is probably with his fiancée, her sister and his new best friend Warrick Brown."

When the door was shut she turns to him and he turns toward him and asked. "Warrick Brown?"

"yeah remember years ago he came down to help with a case?"

"oh right, so he came from Vegas to work here?"

She nodded again and lead the way to the couch and replied. "yeah we needed somebody to…" She trails off not really wanting to bring that conversation up.

He nods in understanding then replies. "I get it."

She nods and they both sit down on each ends of the couch and Eric speaks again. "so Ryan is engaged now? I didn't think I would ever see the day."

Calleigh chuckles a little and said. "yeah I know but Amanda and Ryan seem pretty happy and I am excited for them." Eric nods and it was a few minutes of silence then Calleigh speaks. "so what brings you back or is this just a visit?"

Eric looks at Calleigh in the eyes and in the past she could just melt looking at those eyes but he didn't do that to her anymore it was all about the blue eyes now. He speaks after she looked away from his gaze. "I haven't really decided if I want to stay or not but I came back because I missed everybody especially…." He stops and scoots closer to her and Calleigh tensed then really tensed when his hand touched hers and he speaks. "Especially you, Calleigh I am…"

He gets cut off when she moved her hand from his, got up from the couch, looked at him and said. "Eric I can't do this, we can't just pick up like nothing happened, you left for three months without even a word or a phone call, things are different now."

Eric gets up from the couch and stands in front of her but doesn't touch her and said. "I know I am sorry for that, lets just talk and catch up tonight and tomorrow we'll talk more about us ok?"

She wanted to point out there was no 'us' anymore but she decided to save that subject for tomorrow so she nodded her head and they both go back to sitting down on the couch he wasn't all the way to his side but he wasn't touching her either.

Once they were seated Eric speaks again. "so how have you been?"

Calleigh took a breath and told him that she had been fine and everything that has been going on but not telling him just yet about the new development between her and Horatio, then she told him how everybody was doing, by the time he told her how he was doing and about what he has been up to it was getting late, so they decided to call it a night and Calleigh offered her couch to him, since he didn't have a place to stay and he was already here and because despite everything they were still friends.

When Calleigh went to bed and sleep that night she had a not so good feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow that could change the course of her life once again.

* * *

The next morning Calleigh was woken up by a knock on her front door, she lifted her head up and looked at the clock and saw she still had ten minutes before she had to get up and get ready and she was wondering who it could be at her door this early, so after she yawned and stretched she got out of the bed, grabbed her robe, went down the hall and after the third knock she yelled. "I'll be right there." and the moment she saw the blanket on the couch and Eric's bag she remembered he was here and she thinks 'He must be in the bathroom.'

She gets to the door and opens it up and when she saw Horatio standing there she began to panic inside it wasn't like anything was going on with her and Eric but she wanted to ease telling Horatio that Eric was back in her life but not the way he could be thinking.

When the door opened Horatio smiles, tilts his head and said. "Sorry to wake you but I brought you some Bagels and a cup of coffee before you start your morning."

She gives him a small smile, takes the bag and tray from him and said. "Thank you."

He nodded and looking at her this morning he couldn't hold in what he was feeling so he took a breath and said. "Calleigh last night was amazing I had a wonderful date with you."

He had to stop to calm himself, Calleigh nodded and said. "it really was Horatio, there is something I have to say."

"so do I, can I go first?" Usually he would let her talk first but he was bursting with emotion he had to get it out.

Calleigh nodded and replied. "you may."

He cleared his throat and started talking again and Calleigh couldn't help but notice he was a little nervous but she kept quiet letting him speak. "There is something that I have been meaning to say to you and I think this is the right time Calleigh I…"

He was cut off when he heard a voice he wasn't expecting. "Hi H."

Calleigh turns to look at Eric, Horatio looks in the house at Eric and was surprised to see him standing there but what really surprised him was that Eric was in nothing but a towel around his waist and his hair wet and in that moment Horatio's heart broke, he held it inside when he said. "Hi Eric."

Eric nodded back and went to get his bag and walked back toward the bathroom, when he was out of the room, Calleigh turned sharply around and before she could speak Horatio spoke with as much smoothness he could without letting her know he was hurt. "I see this wasn't a good time, I'll see you later a work."

He turns around and Calleigh could hear the underline tone and saw his face of sadness then she spoke. "Horatio it isn't what it looks li…"

Horatio cuts her off when he turned back around and said. "it doesn't really matter though does it? He came back and now you can be with the man you love, make sure you hold on to him this time." He felt to hurt to even hear what she had to say. He turned back around and whispers to himself. 'what was I thinking of having a shot with her she would never chose an old man like me over a young man like that.' then he walked away, Calleigh would have spoken but she heard what he whispered and was so shocked the words left her mouth, she watched him leave and when he was out of sight, she stepped inside and shut the door she leaned her head back so it was touching the door and let a tear go down now she had to do damage control.

* * *

AN: will she get a chance to talk to him? are they over before they begin? Please Review for more.


	6. Two steps back

AN: Once again thank you for the wonderful reviews. Here is another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Two steps back

When she was about to take a step away from the door Eric came back into the room fully dressed this time. She wiped her tear away but not before Eric saw it, he walks up to her and asked. "are you ok?"

She shoved the coffee tray and the bag of bagels at his chest he grabs the items before they made a mess on the floor and she said. "Just fine."

She walked past him away mad, Eric watched her confused on what just happened and said. "What did I do?" Then he shrugged his shoulders and moved into the kitchen.

Calleigh heard that and whispered. "more than you know." Then she got ready for her day, the one that she wished she could start over it was already turning into a very bad one.

Once she got ready and had a Bagel she was ready for work, but before she left, Eric asked to come with her so he could see everybody and she reluctantly agreed.

The whole way to the lab was quiet, Eric knew not to ask questions when she was in this mood he just didn't know why she was in this mood in the first place.

They get to the lab, get out of the vehicle and walk in the building, got Eric a Visitor's badge and as they were walking to the break room Calleigh looked through the glass windows and didn't see Horatio in his office, she mentally sighed, she was hoping she could have a talk with him before the start of shift now it looked like it wouldn't be happening, her thoughts where interrupted when she heard Natalia say. "Hey guys it's Eric."

Everybody started coming up to him, shaking his hand, giving him hugs and asking questions.

As the hype was going down Calleigh walks over to Ryan and asked. "Where is Horatio?"

They walk away from the crowd and he spoke. "He already left with a case and told me to tell you that the other cases are on his desk."

Since she was second in command she gets to hand out the assignments when he wasn't around, Calleigh nodded still a little sad, she looked back at Ryan, he was still looking at her, she raised an eyebrow and said. "what?"

Ryan speaks after a minute "Did something happen between you two that I am not aware of?"

She swallowed and said trying to not give anything away. "Why do you ask?"

Ryan sighs and replies. "Because when he was giving me the orders something felt off with him."

Calleigh listened to him and she felt more bad then she did but she shook her head and said. "No Ryan I don't know what's going on with him." She didn't want to lie to her friend but she didn't want her whole business in public right now.

Ryan looked at her debating with himself wheter to believe her or not but decided to let it go and said. "ok, so shift is about to start."

Calleigh smiles, chuckles a little and said. "Alright, who is the boss now?" Ryan just smiles and walks back to the group to talk to Eric.

Calleigh just shook her head and goes to Horatio's office to grab the cases that they would be working on, then she goes back to the break room, hands them out then they all left, leaving Eric with Calleigh's car keys, so he won't be board at the lab all day.

All through the day Calleigh only saw Horatio once and that's when he was talking to the victim's family, he was so compassionate and sincere to them and that's one of the reasons she fell in love with him and if she wasn't on a hot trail in her case at the time she would have marched in that room and told him that she is in love with him not caring who was in the room with him and that's what she regretted not doing.

Now that she closed the case and it was the end of shift she went in search of Horatio so she can clean up the mess she somehow got herself into.

As she was walking toward his office she passed the break room but stopped when Ryan called her name. She turned around and walked in the room, saw that everybody was there including Eric but excluding Horatio she looked at Ryan and said. "yeah?"

They all smile and Ryan said. "We are trying to get Eric to come to the bar with us but he won't."

Calleigh looks at Eric and said. "You should go."

Eric looks back at her and said. "I thought we were going to tal…"

She cuts him off. "We can do that tomorrow, I just really need to do something right now." She needed to find Horatio, before she did anything else.

Eric didn't know what that meant so he just nods, tossed her car keys to her, she catches them, smiles and right when she turned to leave the room Ryan speaks again to Calleigh. "oh Calleigh before I forget, when Horatio left the lab today he told me that you are in charge tomorrow he won't be in."

Her heart sank, she turned back into the room and said. "Did he say why or where?"

They all stood up from their seats, Ryan shook his head and said. "no, he just said he needed to get out of town, sorry Cal." She nodded and turned to walk out before she broke down in front of everybody.

When she left the room the guys and Natalia looked at each other and Natalia said. "Is it just me or is there something going on here?"

Ryan shook his head and said "I don't think it's just you." Warrick nodded his head in agreement. Eric stood there and started thinking the guys were right especially with the events that have been going on all day but before his thoughts turned to thinking along the lines of Calleigh and ex-boss together, Ryan speaks. "Come on guys lets get out of here." They all nodded and left the lab, trying to rid their minds of today's strange events.

When Calleigh got down in her lab she tried calling his cell phone a few times but it went right to voice mail each time she needed this conversation in person so she just hung up, feeling defeated she loaded two of her own guns and did a little target practice.

After awhile she broke down, puts her gun down and sat on the floor puts her head in her hands and cried something she doesn't normally do, she felt like she was losing Horatio, not only as a potential boyfriend but also as her best friend and she didn't want to lose that with him or him period, not a again, not when they had been so close to getting everything she had ever wanted.

* * *

AN: What will happen next? Please Review to find out.


	7. Visiting a friend gone bad

AN: Once again thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Visiting a Friend gone bad

A plane landed in Las Vegas Nevada at the Airport. Passengers got off the plane including Horatio Caine, he had to leave Miami for a little bit he couldn't stand watching those two again, even though the first time it wasn't noticeable unless you saw the looks and he did, he couldn't do that again not when he came so close to being with her, so he decided to visit a friend but later.

He had just rented a vehicle and drove to Fremont Hotel and Casino just for a place to rest for a bit, once he got his room and got settled in, he fell asleep feeling physically and mentally exhausted.

After a three hour nap he cleaned himself up and decided to find something to eat after an hour, he drives to the building, parks in the parking lot, gets out, walks to and in the building.

He talked to the receptionist and after she made a call, she gave him clearance and a visitors badge. He smiled, thanked her and followed her directions.

He stands in the door way of the office and said. "Hello Supervisor Willows or should I say Supervisor Stokes now."

Catherine Willows-Stokes has blond hair and blue eyes, she is a little older then her team members but is very beautiful, she has a daughter from her first marriage that will start her first year in college in September. Catherine is also one month pregnant with her husband Nick, She is the new supervisor on the Graveyard shift after her best/longtime friend left the lab to go after his Fiancée Sara Sidle.

Catherine looks up from her paper work after hearing his voice, smiles and said. "I hope you didn't come to recruit another member of my team." She meant that as a joke but it still was sad to watch Warrick leave, not only was he a good colleague but he was also a good friend and at one time she had a major crush on him but after he got married she moved on and loves her husband more than anything.

Horatio gives her a sympathetic smile and said. "no, I just came to visit an old friend."

She looks at him and could tell he wanted or she should say needed to talk to somebody so she said. "come in."

He nods walks fully into the room and sits down in the chair across from her desk, she takes her glasses off and puts them on the desk, then she leans forward, folds her hands, sets them on her paperwork and said. "So you must be running away from something or should I say someone?"

She raises an eyebrow and Horatio tilts his head and said. "maybe."

She chuckles a little then says. "ok tell me."

He knew he could talk to her so he did, he told her everything but didn't mention her name when he was done she speaks again. "I think you should have listened to what Calleigh was trying to tell when she said that.…"

She was cut off by him. "How did you know who it was I didn't mention her name?"

Catherine smiled and said. "you didn't have to, I could see something between you and her, she probably got involved with Eric in the first place because you never said anything, so she moved on, And now that things have finally gone your way I think you are just afraid that she might actually like you back and you could have everything you ever wanted."

Horatio leans back in his seat and said. "How would you know all about that?"

Catherine chuckled and leaned back in her seat and said. "I think you forgot about me talking about a guy named Gilbert Grissom and a young women named Sara Sidle."

He nods back and said. "yep enough said." They both laughed. He knew about that story

Gilbert Grissom had always been in love with Sara Sidle but he had always pushed her away because he was afraid of getting to close to her since he was so much older then her and he didn't want to get hurt and Catherine watched them both wishing they would just get together already, then finally he opened his heart to her and they have been together ever since.

When they calmed down Horatio speaks again. "so how is the famous Gilbert Grissom and his fiancée?"

Catherine smiles and said. "Actually they are married now and Sara is here helping us out while Grissom is in Paris teaching until they get a research grant approved."

Horatio nodded and they were interrupted with her office phone ringing, she holds up a finger indicating one minute Horatio just nodded and waited till she was done, after a minute she put the phone down, looked at her watch and saw that it was time for shift, she looks up at Horatio and said. "An anonymous call in an alleyway do you want to come with me and help or are you returning to Miami tonight?"

Horatio shook his head and replied. "I don't care where I help to get justice I am in, I just need a little more time before I go back."

"ok let me get my team on their cases and we'll go." He nodded and they both got up from their seats and headed for the break room, when they got in there, her team looks up and sees the new person walking in with her, she smiles at them and said. "Hi everybody this is Horatio Caine from the Miami Florida Crime Lab he is here visiting so I hope you show him with the same respect as you do for me, ok?"

They all nodded and she continues. "ok now for the introductions." She looks at Horatio then looks back at the team and Points them out as she is saying their names. "Horatio this is Greg Sanders, Ray Langston, Sara Sidle-Grissom and Nick Stokes also known as my husband."

Greg Sanders was Caucasian, tall and slender at 6'0, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, he was a level 3 CSI.

Ray Langston is the newest member of the team, after Grissom left he offered him a job and he took it he is an African American, 6'0, but broader then Greg he had short black hair and brown eyes and is a Level 2 CSI.

Sara Sidle-Grissom is Caucasian, slender, 5'9, has brown hair and brown eyes, she took some time off of being a CSI because she was burning out but when Warrick left they called her back because they needed help, she is also a Level 3 CSI.

Nick Stokes is Caucasian, 5'10, Athletic build, has short brown hair and brown eyes, he was the assistant supervisor and they kept all personal stuff outside of the lab.

Horatio smiles at everybody and says hi then Catherine handed out the assignments both Greg and Ray had solos and she put Nick and Sara together then as everybody was leaving Nick told Catherine to be safe, he squeezed her hand and walked out of the room.

When everybody was gone Catherine looked at Horatio and said. "well lets go." He nodded and followed her out of the lab.

* * *

As they were driving to the crime scene Catherine asked how Warrick was doing and Horatio told her that he is working out just fine and got himself a great girlfriend and Catherine was really happy for him he deserved to find somebody that will treat him right.

Once they got there, they get out of the vehicle and as they were walking towards the body something felt out of place there was no cops or coroners, so she looks at him and said. "you have your gun right?"

He looks at her, moves his jacket so she could see it then said. "yes ma'am."

She smiles, he was always so polite. They continued to the body in silence but on their guard, they get to the body noticing it was a real one and since they couldn't touch it yet they were looking around the body for clues but after five minutes and nobody still showed Catherine pulls out her radio and right when she was about to talk, shots were fired at the end of the alley.

Horatio acted fast and moved Catherine out of gun fire to protect her and her baby, with everything that was gong on around her she dropped everything and let him move her behind the dumpster when they were safely behind it, he looks at her and said. "are you ok?"

She was too shocked to talk so she just nodded, then he speaks again. "stay here ok?" She wanted to say that she wasn't the kind of person to be a cowered, Horatio knew that but she stopped what she was going to say when Horatio speaks again. "Do it for your baby ok?"

"ok." He nods, pulls his gun out of his holster, stands up and saw both of the gunman running, he aimed his gun and shot one of the guys and he went right down but the other one kept running and turned a corner before he could get him, Horatio looked both ways and saw that it was clear but he told Catherine to stay down just in case.

He walks over to where she dropped her stuff grabbed the radio and started talking telling the police operator what is going on and as he was talking he was turning left and right to make sure it was still clear, when he told the operator were they were located a blinding pain shot through him and he fell to the ground screaming.

Catherine heard him scream so she stands up and looks left and right and didn't find anybody so she looked up top on the roofs but didn't see anybody there either she ran to him and got into her kit and pulled out some gauze and bends down to him and puts her hands on the wound said. "you hold on Horatio ok?"

He nods and groaning in pain, she takes a calming breath reaches for the radio and said. "officer down, we need an ambulance now, I repeat officer down."

She repeated their location then dropped the radio and put both hands back on the wound putting pressure on it and trying to tell him to hold on and Horatio was in so much pain and losing blood he was going in and out of consciousness and Catherine kept talking to him, telling him to hold on.

Finally the ambulance and the cops came, they got right down to business and asked Catherine if she was all right and she told them she was fine it was just Horatio who got hit, they did everything they needed to do, put him on the stretcher and carried him to the ambulance and Catherine wasted no time jumping in the back with him, she took his hand and prayed he would be alright.

When they got to Desert Palms hospital they took him right to ER and Catherine just stood in the waiting room and watched them wheel him away until she couldn't see him.

A few minutes later somebody taps her on the shoulder, she jumped a little and when she turned around she saw it was Nick, he looks at her and said in his Texan accent. "I'm sorry, I heard what happened I got here as fast as I could, are you Ok?"

He puts his hand on her cheek and that's what broke her she shook her head and started to cry, he puts both arms around her and brings her closer not caring that her hands and clothes had blood on them, his wife needed him so he was going to comfort her.

After about five minutes of her in his arms they pull back and he puts his hand back on her cheek and said. "what happened?"

She hiccups still sobbing while he wiped her tears away, she speaks when she calmed down. "I got an anonymous call earlier and when Horatio and I got there something felt odd but we saw the dead body so we continued to check it out and after five minutes two people started shooting at us, Horatio moved us to safety behind a dumpster he told me to stay there." she stopped for a minute and he moved his other hand to her stomach and she puts her hand on his and nodded her head. "yes he told me to stay there to protect my baby and he shot one guy down but the other one was out of range then when he went to get the radio he got shot in the chest, I don't know if it was a trap or random but this is all my fault and I don't know if…."

She was cut off when he puts his finger to her lips and said. "He is not going to give up and sweetheart this wasn't your fault you thought it was going to be a regular case you didn't know anything was going to be different."

She shook her head got out of his arms and said. "but we saw that nobody was there we should have gone back into the vehicle and waited, I shouldn't have let him come."

She puts head back in her hands and started to cry again, Nick comes behind her and brings her closer to him, kisses her head and comforts her, telling her how much he loves her and thankful she and their baby were alright, they were both praying that Horatio will make it.

* * *

AN: Please review to get the next chapter.


	8. The Call

AN: Once again thank you all for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Call

Three Hours later

After Catherine and Nick were both cleaned up, Catherine told Nick to get back to work and be the boss while she waited at the hospital for an update on Horatio's condition.

At the lab, While Ray was on his own case, Nick, Greg and Sara were in the break room waiting on DNA results when Sara's cell phone rings, she raises an eyebrow at the tone of it, it was her husbands. she looked at her watch and saw that it would be lunch time there, usually he called later in the evening his time. She picks up her phone and said. "Grissom."

She hears a sigh of relief and before she could speak he speaks. "I like the sound of that Mrs. Grissom."

She smiles and still confused on why he was calling this early, says. "not that I don't enjoy your calls dear but why are you calling me earlier then usual?"

"Greg called my cell phone and left me a voicemail, he told me what happened." Even though he knew Sara wasn't involved in the shooting he still wanted to make sure she was ok.

She looked at Greg and he had looked away and started sinking in his chair probably knowing what they were talking about. She speaks in a irradiated voice. "oh he did, did he?"

"Sara don't get mad at him, he was just looking out for you." She nods even though he couldn't see her, she puts her hand up to her forehead to rub it.

It wasn't that she didn't like him worried or protected over her she loved it actually but he was worse now that she was here and he was so far away and plus she would have rather told him about it herself when they got all the facts instead of what they only got now, so he wouldn't be more worried.

She speaks after a minute. "I know but I wanted to tell you when we found out everything, instead of bits and pieces."

"I understand dear, but I am glad that I know your ok, so how is Horatio Caine doing?"

"we don't know Catherine is still at the hospital and she hasn't called to update us."

"ok let me know when you find out."

"of course honey."

it was a few minutes of silence then Grissom says. "I have to go honey, I love you, don't forget to take care of yourself and I will call you later."

She smiles and said. "I know babe 'we' are just fine, I love and miss you."

"Miss you too, bye."

"Bye babe."

They hang up after one more Love you and she puts her phone back on her phone clip, looked at the guys and they were smiling. Sara raised an eyebrow and said. "what?"

They smiled bigger and Greg said. "it's just nice seeing you so happy, in love and with child."

She looked at him surprised and then looked at Nick and he nodded, she smiled bigger and said. "How did you guys know?"

Nick speaks this time. "Because you said and I quote you 'we are just fine.' end quote and I don't think you were talking about us, especially since you touched your stomach when you said that, congratulations."

She nodded back, they weren't ready to tell anybody yet but since the guys knew she said. "Thank you."

They nodded again and their little moment ended when Nick's phone rang, he looked at the ID and saw that it was Catherine. He picked up his phone and started talking to her. "Hi…ok...yeah I will tell them…I love you too….I'll see you later… bye."

He hangs up the phone looks at his team and said. "She told me that Horatio is out of surgery but isn't out of the woods yet the bullet came very close to his heart and lost a lot of blood. They said that he was lucky, if he hadn't move when he did he would have been killed instantly, they don't know when he will wake up."

They all nodded sadly then each got paged to go to the labs to find out the results they turned in. It was hard going back to work after the news they heard but they still had a job to do and more people to put away, but their prayers were with him.

* * *

When Catherine got off the phone with Nick, she had to make another call and since she didn't know the number, she pulled Horatio's phone out of the bag of his personal items, flipped open his phone and saw that he had 6 missed calls.

She looked at who called, smiled a little and thinks. 'yep she defiantly has it bad for him.' then she looked to see if Horatio put this women on speed dial and smiled a little bit bigger when she saw that Calleigh's number was on speed dial one and thinks. 'he also has it bad for her.'

She lost her smile after she hit the speed dial. She puts the pone up to her ear and waited, after a few rings Catherine hears a sleepy Calleigh answer the phone. "Duquesne."

Catherine took a breath and said. "Hi Calleigh, I don't know if you remember me but I am Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas Crime lab and there is no easy way for me to say this but Horatio was shot earlier and I think the only way he is going to make it, is if your by his side."

Calleigh shoots up in bed and said. "How? why? What is he doing there?"

Catherine sighed and said. "I shouldn't be the one to answer those questions, so will I be expecting you?"

Calleigh didn't even hesitate. "yeah of course, I will be on the next flight out, if you get to talk to him tell him I will be right there."

"I will, I will also have somebody at the airport to pick you up, if you want."

As Calleigh was packing a small bag she replied. "ok, thank you Catherine."

"your welcome." They said bye and Calleigh continued to pack the immediate things she needed, she was scared and worried, she couldn't have him die without him knowing she loves him.

Once she was done packing she changed into something Simi-formal, grabbed her phone and car keys then walked in the living room and saw Eric sleeping on her couch again.

By the time she went to sleep last night Eric was still gone with the guys so they didn't get a chance to talk yesterday and really she was kind of grateful for that but now she had to wake him and he would probably want answers and she will just answer them the best way she could.

She walked over to the couch, bent down and said. "Eric." She shook his shoulders and said a little louder. "Eric wake up!" Eric opened his eyes to see a worried looking Calleigh and that woke him up pretty fast, he sits up and said. "what's wrong?" then he saw her holding a bag and said. "what's going on?"

Calleigh sighed and said. "I don't have a lot of time to answer questions so this is the short version. Horatio went to Vegas yesterday and I guess he was helping out the Crime lab there and he got shot, I need to go there."

He was shocked to hear that and he wanted to ask more questions but he saw her need of wanting to get there as soon as possible so he nodded and Calleigh said. "can you do me a favor make sure you tell Ryan that he gets to be boss today and maybe tomorrow, after that I will figure something out and will you see if you can help the team in anyway."

"of course Calleigh."

She smiled at him and said. "Thanks Eric, I'll call you when I get a chance."

He nods and as she was walking to the front door the question was finally asked. "you going to see him." He stops to clear his voice and continued. "Is more then just friendship isn't it?"

She gets to the door opens it up, looks back at him in the eyes and said. "Yes Eric it is, I love him I think I always had, our timing was just off and I kept picking the wrong men over and over again."

She saw him flinch and when she was going to open her mouth to apologize, he speaks. "it's ok go on."

She nods and speaks again. "I didn't see or fully appreciate what was in front of me until after you left, he is a good man and I know he would never hurt me and I don't want to let him go."

Eric nods, stands up, walks over to her, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "then you go there and tell him to fight to get better and that you love him. I also know he would never hurt you I see how much he loves you."

Eric hated to admit this but he thinks on some level he had always known what Horatio's feelings were toward Calleigh, he just never mentioned it because he was in love with her too and didn't want to be in a competition with him because he had a feeling he knew who would win the girl, but now he just wants her to be happy no matter who it is.

She smiles happy she got his support, he was always a good friend. They get into a friendly hug and when they pulled back she speaks. "I really have to go, take care of the lab for me, Horatio will kill me if he finds it in ruins."

He nodded and she smiled bigger and walked out the house, with him watching the whole time. When she was out of sight Eric shut the door, sighed and thinks. 'H you are a lucky man you better fight to get better and then take care of her." But Eric knew Horatio would fight till the end of time if he had to and also knew that he would always protect and take care of her with his life.

* * *

AN: Please review to get next chapter.


	9. By his side

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 9: By his side

When the plane landed at the Vegas airport it felt like the longest time of her life. She got off the plane and walked in the waiting area with her carry on bag and saw a brown haired women holding up a sign that had her name on it, she had to smile at that. She walks over to the woman and said. "I am Calleigh Duquesne."

The woman gives her a small smile, brings the sign down and replied. "Sorry about the sign, it was one of my colleague's idea."

Calleigh nodded and as they were walking she replies. "let me guess, Greg Sanders?" The woman gives her a sideways look, Calleigh shook her head. "Warrick has told me about the people he use to work with and the sign sounds like something Greg would do."

The woman chuckles a little, holds out her hand and before she spoke Calleigh talks while taking her hand and seeing the wedding ring. "And that must make you Sara Sidle-Grissom?"

Sara smiles, nodded, released her hand then she dropped the smile and said. "I am sorry we are meeting under these circumstances." Calleigh just nodded and they continued to walk out of the airport in silence.

When they finally get into Sara's vehicle, Sara starts driving to the hospital.  
After a few minutes of silence Calleigh couldn't take it anymore so she says. "So how did you and Gilbert get together I heard no one actually knew the story." Calleigh looks at her and could tell she was a little nervous and said. "you don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

Sara shook her head and said. "its not that, we are just very private people and we don't really…"

Calleigh cuts her off. "I understand." Calleigh looks out the window.

Sara took a breath and started to tell her, they got together the night that Nick Stokes was taken to the hospital from being buried underground.  
Grissom had finally admitted to her that he loved her but was scared and she told him that it was always him and if she had him then she wouldn't be looking anywhere else. They told each other they loved one another and had their first kiss, a few days later they had their first date and from then on they never looked back.

When she got done with the story she finishes with. "Believe me it hasn't all been easy but…."

Calleigh cuts her off with. "But you love him and you would do anything for him?"

Sara smiles bigger and said. "yeah I do and I would because he means everything to me." Calleigh heard the love in Sara's voice for her husband.

A few seconds of silence and Sara continues. "just like how you feel about Horatio." Calleigh looks at her a little shocked she knew that because she hadn't uttered his name in front of her. Sara continued. "A friend would call about once a day to check on him, a good or best friend would send flowers and probably call a couple times a day but when you love someone you drop everything in a moment's notice no matter the distance and will sit by his side no questions asked."

Calleigh thinks of what Sara said and it was true, she nodded and said. "I do love him and would do anything for him."

Sara nodded and smiled, then replied. "Then the moment you get in that room you tell him and as much as you can when he wakes up." Calleigh nods with a smile on her face. Sara smiles back and as she pulled in the hospital parking lot, she saw in the corner of her eye that calleigh had lost the smile and was looking down at her hands.

Sara had a feeling Calleigh was feeling guilty so she started talking again. "It wasn't your fault."

Calleigh snaps her head up to look at Sara and replied. "How did you kn..."

Sara cuts her off. "I see a guilty look a mile away." Calliegh nodded and looked back down at her hands. Sara parked the car in an empty spot, turned the car off, looked back at her and continued. "Men tend to push the women they love away when they are hurting and sometimes do some stupid stuff. Now I don't know what brought him here but what you told me about loving him I can see it's true, so now it's up to you to fight through his stubbornness and make him see what your feelings are and I bet it would be worth it."

Calliegh slowly smiles a little, nods and replied. "just like what you had to do."

Sara nodded, puts her hand on the door handle looks back at her and said. "yeah, but there is a slight difference least my man didn't leave the state to get away from me." She smirked.

Calleigh smiled then they chuckled a little, when they calmed down Sara gets out of the vehicle and when the door shut Calleigh sighed and took a breath she needed that and she knew Sara was right, but until he woke up she couldn't help but feel it was her fault. She shook her head, grabbed her bag from the floorboard, opened the door, got out and shuts it.

As they were walking Sara said. "oh before I forget, here."

Calleigh looks at Sara and she was holding out a wedding band, Calleigh raised an eyebrow and said. "Aren't you already married?" Sara shook her head, chuckled a little then said. "They will only let family members in. Your going to have to tell them you're his wife. Catherine told them that she would get a hold of his wife."

A little tingle went down Calleigh's spine thinking about being married to Horatio and it was a wonderful feeling. She took the wedding band and put it on her ring finger and looked at it, Sara watched her and said. "your thinking about being married to him aren't you?" Calleigh nodded with a smile and Sara continued. "it will happen for you, as it has happened to me."

As the doors open Sara's cell phone goes off, she smiles and said. "And speaking of my wonderful Husband, I'll see you in a minute." Calleigh just nodded and walked fully in the building but not before hearing Sara's greeting on the phone. "Hi babe."

Calleigh walked up to the receptionist desk and said. "Ma'am Horatio Caine was brought in here and I would like to see him."

The plump lady looked at her and said. "Are you a family member?"

Calleigh got the biggest smile on her face, even though she was telling a little fib she didn't care. "Yes I am his wife."

"Just a minute please."

Calleigh nodded back and the woman got on the phone. After a few minutes she hung up, looked back at Calleigh and said. "His doctor should be here in a minute." Calleigh nodded again, she was getting a little impatient she wanted to see him, but on the other hand it would also give her a chance to calm down her nerves.

She walked away from the receptionist desk and saw Sara walking over to her and she asked. "did it work?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yes"

Sara nods back and continued to talk "Nick called me and said him and Catherine will come by later, unless you want me to stay."

Calleigh shook her head and replied. "No you go home and get some rest, thank you for picking me up."

Sara nodded, patted Calleigh on the shoulder and said. "no problem and make sure he fights and don't let him go when he comes back to consciousness."

Calleigh looks at her and was serious when she said. "never, he isn't getting away from me this time and not this easily."

"Good." with a goodbye, Sara left the hospital.

Calleigh goes and sits down in one of the chairs in the waiting room but thankfully Calleigh only had to wait a few minutes. The doctor came in the waiting room and said. "Mrs. Caine?"

Calleigh almost forgot she was Mrs. Caine but covered fast, she got up from her seat and said. "yeah I am Mrs. Caine." She kept saying that in her head a few times and she loved the sound of that, then she got back to earth when the doctor started talking about his condition.

He told her, Horatio was getting a little better but wasn't out of the woods and he hadn't woken up yet. Calleigh just nodded the whole time the doctor was talking. When they got to the room, he said. "any questions?" She shook her head no she just wanted to see him now, the doctor sensed that so he nodded back and said. "ok if you need me just hit the nurses button, I will leave you two alone."

She gives him a small smile, he walks away, then she takes a breath, opens the door and walks into the room.

As the door shuts behind her, she stood there looking at the man in the bed, laying still with his chest moving up and down. He was also hooked up to a few machines and an IV.

She took a breath to calm herself down then grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and moved it to the side of his bed, sat down and just looked at him.

Some people might not think he was attractive but she did, from his red hair, to the lines on his face and especially those beautiful blue eyes and even on the inside,  
he was the most caring, compassionate, sensitive and gentlest man she ever knew.

He had suffered a lot in his life and lost a lot of people he loved and this time he was not going to lose her and she wasn't going to lose him.

She couldn't hold it in anymore she had to tell him how she feels, so she took his hand in hers and spoke. "Horatio I love you, I know how much you had suffered and lost in your life but losing me isn't going to be one of them, you just have to wake up for me to prove it to you and show you that I love you. I am not ready to let you go especially since we haven't showed the world how much we love each other, so please get better I am begging you."

She lifted his hand up to her lips and kissed it then sets it back down on the bed and lets her tears go down, she wiped them away and told him she loved him again and just sat there watching and telling him she was right there and not going anywhere, hoping he wakes up soon.

* * *

AN: Will he wake? Please review and find out.


	10. Forever Yours

AN: Thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 10: Forever Yours

The next morning Calleigh opened her eyes, yawned and lifted her head up from laying on his hand, she turned her head to look at him and what she saw surprised her, his beautiful blue eyes were open and he had that little grin on his face, she was speechless for a minute then said. "let me go get the doctor."

She didn't want them to interrupt later, but when she got up he put his hand on hers and spoke. "It's ok, they already know that I am up. I told them to let you sleep."

She nodded and sat back down, with her hand still in his she spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

He moved and winced a little then said. "I am little sore but other then that I am ok, the doctors seemed to think your presents was the key for me waking up." They smile at each other and looking at one another, she was suddenly lost for words. After a few minutes of silence he speaks again. "But there is something I am confused about."

She looked at his line of sight and saw him looking at the ring, then they looked back at each other and he said. "When did we get married? Was I even present?" He smirked.

She chuckles a little and said. "We had to tell a little fib so I could come in and be with you."

"They told me and I quote. 'your wife has never left your side.' end quote."

She shook her head and replied. "I was here the whole time, I didn't leave your side except for a few times when I needed too or when I got dragged away to eat."

He nods in understanding and before he spoke again she speaks. "Horatio we need to talk and I want you to listen, ok?" He nods and waits for her to continue, a minute later she does. "when you came over to my house that morning and saw Eric it wasn't what you thought it was. He came over after our date, we talked and he slept on my couch and that was it, nothing happened and it wouldn't have because I am in love with one man and that is you."

She saw that Horatio was going to speak so she spoke again before he could, needing to get this out so he would understand everything. "I think I had always loved you from the moment we met, it's just that our timing has always been off and somehow I just kept getting involved with the wrong men that ended up hurting me in someway, I am tired of that I need a man that I know won't hurt me and that is you.  
When I look at you I see everything I want in a man, everything. Horatio I really, truly, deeply, love you and I can't believe it's taken me this long to tell you."

Tears started to go down her cheeks and he took his hand out of hers and puts it on her cheek and spoke. "Can I talk now?" She sobbed laughed and nodded after he wipes more of her tears away he continued. "Calleigh you are so young and beautiful. You telling me that you love me has been a dream come true and I have to say I love you too and I know I have the moment I saw you."

He wiped the remaining tears away and she speaks. "How come you never told me?"

He gives her a small smile and said. "I didn't think you would feel the same way, I am so much older then you and I am nothing like the guys you dated especially the last two."

He last two boyfriends were Eric and Jake, They were both young, muscular with dark hair and he was older, slim with red hair. She looks into his eyes when he said that and she knew he meant the way he look compared to them.

She took his hand off her cheek, stood up, shook her head and stepped up to the head of the bed. Then with one hand in his hand and the other on his cheek, she said. "Your right you are nothing like those guys, you are better Handsome."

He looked into her eyes and could tell she was telling him the truth she didn't care what he looked like (even though she thought he was gorgeous), only that he loved her and never breaks her heart. He smiles, she smiles back then she leans toward him so he didn't hurt himself.

She stopped a few inches from his lips and when they couldn't wait anymore he closed the gap and they kissed, it was soft yet passionate and it made his heart monitor spike. A few seconds later the door opened fast. Calleigh and Horatio pulled back looked at the door and saw a nurse look at them with a smile then backed out with the door closing behind her.

When the door shut, Calleigh and Horatio look at each other and chuckled a little. When they calmed down, he puts a hand back on her cheek and said. "I love you sweetheart."

She leans back down and kissed his forehead, then looks into his eyes and said. "And I love you Handsome." They peck each other on the lips then she moves the chair further up the bedside, sat down and still keeping her hand in his they spent the whole day, talking and laughing both feeling lighter and more in love than anyone every thought and the doctor and nurses thinking that the way they were acting was nothing new.

By the end of next shift the graveyard team caught the boys who almost killed Horatio, so everything was working out.

* * *

1 year later

Today was a very special day for two people, it was their wedding day.  
After their I Do's they were sitting down at their table at the reception party watching their guests.

Nick, Catherine and their 4 month old girl was in a three person dance.

Greg was trying to catch some woman's eyes but it wasn't working out very well.

Warrick and his new wife of four months, BreAnna, was dancing close together.

Ryan with his wife of one year, Amanda and their 2 month old son, were sitting at their table eating.

And Eric, Natalia, Alex and Kyle were sitting at a table talking.

Everybody was so happy for the couple, finally getting their shot at happiness.

Sara and Grissom couldn't make it, they were out of the country. Their research grant was approved and they were out doing their research, Sara also gave birth to a little girl.

The song ended and just as a new song was starting, Horatio looks at his new wife and said. "Are you ready to dance Sweetheart?"

She takes his hand and said. "With you? always."

They smile at each other, get up and walk to the middle of the dance floor and once the music started everybody was quiet, back in their seats and watched them.  
They look around then looked at each other and she said. "They're all watching us."

He smiles and replies. "Let them watch, it's just us." She smiles back and they just stared in each other's eyes knowing they will never get tired of doing that.

After a few minutes of silence he speaks again. "Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth."

She moves her hand from his shoulder and puts it on his cheek and said. "Your welcome and I will admit this is the happiest moment of my life, I get to spend the rest of my life with the man I love more than anything. I did mention I love you today right?"

"Yes Ma'am." She smiles bigger and leans her head on his shoulder, he puts his arms around her and said. "why do you do that?"

She leans back to look at him and said. "Do what?"

He tilts his head and said. "Every time you ask me if you said I love you today you light up more then any other times."

She shakes her head and said. "oh no reason just a wise person told me to tell you as much as I can."

She didn't want to tell him Sara was the wise person who said that, it was only between her and Sara.

Horatio just shook his head and said. "Well in that case I love you too." he smirks, she smiles back then he brings her closer and tucks her in his arms and they were just moving their feet but they didn't care and he gets serious. "I really do love you Calleigh."

She nods and replies. "I know and I love you too."

She pulls her head back and they peck each other on the lips then he tucks her back in his arms keeping her loved, safe and protected just like he will be doing for the rest of his life.

She puts her arms around his waist keeping him into her arms just like she would be doing for the rest of her life.

They were both very happy with that and thankful they had a chance to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts and mended them with their love, just like it was always meant to be.

* * *

There you have it, the Ducaine happy ending we all deserve.

AN: Ok, I don't know how many people actually read these A/N's at the end but I just want to say a few things:

Firstly, I want to thank all the Ducaine fans who reviewed, favored the story/me, followed the story and read it, you all made me feel very welcome and I appreciate it, I just hope I did the couple justice.

Secondly, I don't know if I will post a second Ducaine story but some of the stories that I have planned to post will have Ducaine in them, they just won't be the main couple, so if your interested keep a look out.

And thirdly, I hope you all have a great weekend and Thanks again for the support. :)


End file.
